


Day One:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat and Mouse: Fresh Start: (Season 11: What Would’ve Happened) Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Champagne, Consensual, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Danny, & Adam arrived at their first destination, Steve questions his choice, His husbands reassures him, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my new series, & it starts where the last two leaves off.*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat and Mouse: Fresh Start: (Season 11: What Would’ve Happened) Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696189
Kudos: 1





	Day One:

*Summary: Steve, Danny, & Adam arrived at their first destination, Steve questions his choice, His husbands reassures him, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my new series, & it starts where the last two leaves off.*

Commander Steve McGarrett, & his husbands, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & Officer Adam Noshimuri arrived at the first destination of their trip. The view was glorious, & they had everything that they could want. Suddenly, A sense of insecurity hits Steve, & he doesn’t like the feeling at all.

“What’s the matter, Steve ?”, The Handsome Asian asked with concern in his voice, as he looked him over. The Former Seal just shrugged in response to his question, & doesn’t know how to answer him. Danny advised him, “Just take it nice, & slow, Babe, There is no rush, We are right here”, Steve smiles at that, Cause, He knew that he can count, & trust them with his whole being.

“Do you think that I can do this ?”, He asked softly, Adam & Danny both sighed, & then they said this to him. “You _**can**_ do this, Hon”, The Former Yakuza Leader said with conviction. “Yes, Super Seal, You are strong”, The Shorter Man said concurring with Adam. Steve was feeling better, as they said that.

“I am so lucky that I have you guys in my life, I also can’t wait to get on with this honeymoon”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he hugged, & kissed them both sweetly. Adam found some champagne nearby, & passed them out. The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile on, “To a great honeymoon”, “To a great honeymoon”, Steve & Adam said in unison, as they clinked their glasses, & took a drink, as they planned out their trip.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
